The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a hardware authentication system for a field replaceable unit in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The hardware authentication of information handling systems such as, for example, servers, switches, storage device, and/or other computing devices known in the art, is typically performed over a network by an authentication server using authentication software and/or hardware dongles. In many situations, authentication servers and/or the authentication software they use may be compromised, which can allow unauthorized/spurious devices and/or subsystems to be utilized with the computing devices and/or in the network.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved authentication system.